All I Want For Christmas Is You
by My-smut-account
Summary: What can come out of some harmless dancing to christmas tunes? Well, apparently with Lily and James, a lot. WARNING : Contains, Smut, Sex, Adult Material. **Ninth day of jily Smutmas**


_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_Twelve days of Jily Smutmas - day 9 - multiple orgasms and music_

_(__**AN **__- so yes I am starting on day nine, but I'll probably go back and do the others at some point, do enjoy, know that I do not own the characters and THERE IS SMUT AHEAD WARNING!) _

Lily Evans' blood red hair flared around her shoulders as she twirled around the kitchen to the Christmas song pouring out of the radio. Her fingers clicked and her feet tapped as she danced on the tiled floor whilst making dinner.

"... walking in a winter wonderland..." She sang under her breath as she worked.

She was completely unaware that James was stood in the doorway watching her with a bemused, fond smile as she jigged and spun across the room. He leant against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, his head bobbing to the muggle song gently.

After a few moments Lily turned her back to the doorway and James took the opportunity to slink into the room. He silently walked up behind her and then grabbed her waist, pulling her against him with a grin. This cause Lily to shriek in surprise but then laugh a breathy chuckle when she realised it was James who had scared her.

"Has anyone ever told you what a wonderful dancer you are, Red?" He whispered right into her ear.

She grinned, and reached one hand behind her to tangle into his hair. "No, but it's fine because I already knew."

James laughed and then spun her around as a new song started to blare through the speakers. He gently pressed a kiss against her lips and watched her eyes flutter closed before taking her waist and starting to dance to the jolly beat. Lily simply rolled her eyes but let him lead in the awful dance, laughing and singing along.

Now, this is James Potter and Lily Evans, so it didn't take long for things to take a turn. All it took was the slightest brush of tender skin, or that one look, and they were gone. A completely different mood settled over them as soon as that gasp escaped Lily's lips when James' fingers brushed against her chest. She stared up at him and he down at her, both with the exact same train of thought. Their breathing was hard from the dancing and clothing had ridden up, hair was wild, eyes bright.

Lily bit down on her bottom lip, white teeth contrasting on the red. James' gaze flickered down to watch her mouth with large eyes and it wasn't another second before he dived downwards and caught it with his own, viciously taking her mouth for himself and yanking her body flush against his.

Lily had been anticipating the moment he would lean down and as soon as his lips met hers, her hands flew up to his neck and she sighed with relief. His mouth was hot against hers, his breath tickling her face, his tongue slick and delicious. Lily lent up and attempted to deepen the kiss even further, pulling on James' neck so they were as close as humanely possible.

Their breathing filled the room, heavy and quick. Loud over the top of the woman warbling her melody out of the radio. They were off beat, out of time with the music but it worked just as well.

They were all fingers and thumbs as James' hands trailed the fabric of Lily's top to the hem and took a hold of it before pulling it over her head. Lily's own hands fumbled with the buttons on James shirt and her job was made even more difficult when James started assaulting her breasts. Moans dripped from her mouth and into his, she shuddered and resorted to simply pulling at the pesky article of clothing until it opened. Soon enough the shirt joined Lily's top on the floor.

Lily's fingers crawled up James' stomach, her palms pressed against his chest. James' mouth moved, lips skimming the skin of her cheek and up to her ear while his hands continued rubbing at her tits and nipples. Lily let out a throaty groan when he bit down on her earlobe and pushed her chest up into his hands further, impatiently reaching behind her to remover her bra. As James kept on nipping her ear, his fingers pinched Lily's nipples, loving the sounds it enticed out of her.

It wasn't long before both grew even more impatient and James grew harder. Soon two pairs of jeans we tossed onto the ground while skin moved against skin. Lily's naked tits pressed up against James' bare chest as he kissed her neck and sucked in her pulse. Her hands were buried in his thick, black hair, tugging on it occasionally in the way she knew he love. The action made him groan almost every time. James' hands were trailing around the top of her lacy knickers, caressing the smooth skin there before one hand slipped inside without warning and delved into the wetness there.

Lily gasped and tilted her head back, breath caught in her throat as James long fingers dipped inside her and started to rub her clit. A jumble of "ooh"s and "aah"s flowed past her lips as her abdomen began tingling and getting hot. James head buried into the crook of her neck while he worked, listening to her, to the music, to his own breath. He pushed his middle finger inside of her and she pulled at his hair again which made him even hotter.

Soon two fingers were pumping in and out of Lily and her panties were long since removed. James lifted her up, sat her on the kitchen island and lent down to take a nipple into his mouth. Lily's hands, still submerged in James' hair, clenched and unclenched in time with the pumping of his fingers and the sucking of his mouth. Her nipples had long since gone hard and she felt hot all over, even though she was sat on the cold marble countertop.

She was a quivering mess when James got down on his knees and licked down her slit. "He looked up at her a grinned wickedly before burying his face in her pussy. "Ah, fuck!" Lily cried, not able to stop herself falling back onto the counter and laying down. She used her hands to push James' face harder into her and her hips lifted in his direction. His tongue was delicious, moving against her, inside her. When he nipped at her clit, her back arched and she moaned loudly, feeling herself coil tighter and tighter.

"Fuck, James-" she choked out, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!"

James grinned into her pussy and lifted a finger to push inside her whilst he sucked on her clit. And that was it. Lily cried out, her mouth forming an 'O' shape as she came hard and all over James' face. A string of words sped past her lips, mostly James' name amongst other profanities. Her hair was in her face and her chest was heaving when she came down from her high and slumped against the the marble beneath her.

"You liked that?" James chuckled, licking his lips and bending over her body to plant a kiss on her lips, the taste of her still fresh on his mouth.

James was painfully hard by then, his boxers still on and pressing uncomfortably against his large erection. He was practically throbbing when Lily sat up and devoured his mouth.

"Lily," he growled, "I need to fuck you. Right now."

Lily whimpered at his words and nodded frantically. "Upstairs?" She breathed against him, motioning upwards.

"Yes." He grumbled, quickly removing his boxers and letting his cock free. He could have sang with relief.

Lily smirked, a brilliant idea flashing in her eyes. She kept her eyes locked on his as she reached down and ran a finger down his shaft, then wrapped her hand around him fully and let her thumb skim over his head. James could have exploded right there. His eyes clenched shut and his breathing hitched and Lily shuffled forwards on the counter, hooked her ankles around him and lowered down onto his cock with a shrieking moan.

After he had regained control of himself, James opened his eyes, "I though we were going-"

She grinned and lent down to whisper in his ear, "now take me upstairs."

He growled and mustered enough energy to take a few steps towards the door. With every single stride Lily moved on his cock, rubbing a different way each time. With every step, up and down she went, causing both of them to moan. They reached the stairs with Lily whimpering, lips locked together, James sliding in and out if her hot wet cunt. "Fuck, Lily." He groaned, gripping her tighter.

The stairs made everything more interesting. Blindly climbing the steps, each of them panted against each other, sweaty and hot. The angle of thrusts differed on the stairs, brilliantly. By the time they reached the top, Lily had cummed twice.

"Merlin..." James muttered, pushing her against the wall, not quite sure if he'll be able to make it to the bedroom.

"Fucking hell, James." Lily gasped.

But before they new it they were collapsed on the double bed in their room, Lily practically screaming as James pounded relentlessly into her. Her nails dragged across his back, leaving marks while the bedposts bashed into the wall with every thrust. Lily whimpered and screamed incoherently into James ear and she came, over and over again. Each orgasm overlapped, sending Lily into a new pleasure every few seconds.

When James came with a cry of her name they finally stopped. James collapsed onto her and Lily threw her head back in pure ecstasy while James poured himself into her.

Neither of them said a word. All that could be heard was the faint and muffled, rumble of music dancing from the kitchen, up the stairs and into the room.

_(Thank you for reading! Fancy dropping in a review?)_


End file.
